oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue Trader
Rogue Trader is a minigame playable after completing The Feud quest. There are 3 parts to the Rogue Trader minigame. Each allows you to buy something different from Ali Morrisane. NOTE: Before you can do any of the parts listed below you have to talk to Ali Morrisane in Al Kharid. Runes After completing Rune Mysteries, talk to Ali Morrisane. He will tell you to talk to Aubury in Varrock about a rune deal. After doing so return to Ali. He will say that there is an odd lock mechanism on the boxes of runes. Say that you would like to see his selection of runes. You can pick between buying elemental runes or higher level runes, and then trying to open a small or large casket of runes. The small casket is easier to open than the large one. For both, you get these three options: The "Pick Lock" option has a higher chance of success with a higher Thieving level; the "Force Box" option will have a higher chance of success with a higher Strength level. It is impossible to open the large casket by choosing either of these options. However, it is possible to open a small one with those options. Once you click "Examine Lock" you should see a screen that looks like this, but with an incomplete sudoku puzzle. The runes substitute numbers in a standard sudoku puzzle. You can either solve the sudoku puzzle yourself or use a sudoku solver. If you don't know how to solve a sudoku puzzle, a solver can be found here. The main objective is to line up the runes so that no runes are repeated in any row, line, or 3x3 grid. After solving the sudoku puzzle, you will have the options of either choosing to buy all the runes for a specified discounted price or to see what the runes are first. If you decide to see the runes first, you lose a small portion of your discount - the difference between buying all of the runes before seeing them turns out to be on average 6-10% cheaper than buying them all afterwards.' '''However, the prices the runes will be at if you choose to see them will still be a lot cheaper than what Ali sells them for when you do not complete a sudoku. Strategy A trick that works with the smaller rune caskets is to position the runes as shown. :1 2 3 4 :4 3 2 1 :3 4 1 2 :2 1 4 3 The placement of the starting runes varies, but the pattern is always the same. This pattern can always be performed, regardless of starting placement. Blackjacks Head south to the town of Pollnivneach and talk to the Blackjack seller who is just south of Ali the Kebab seller. Go through the conversation with him, and choose the 'cunning plan' option. After the conversation, the street urchin will try to get your attention. Talk to the urchin and pay him 100 coins to make him help you convince the Blackjack salesman that he needs to produce some different equipment. There will be a short cutscene. After that cutscene ends, talk to the Blackjack seller again and then return to Ali Morrisane. You will be able to purchase a number of defensive blackjacks from him. Once you return to Al-Kharid, Ali Morrisane will still ask that you return to Pollnivneach and ask the Blackjack seller to expand his wares further. You can go back to Pollnivneach and talk to the Blackjack seller about Ali Morrisane wanting him to expand his wares. He is unconvinced that he needs to upgrade, so you will have to convince him. You will bet him that he cannot knock you out with two hits with his blackjack. You will get attacked by him twice, at which point he will agree that they need to be stronger (if it fails, keep trying until you successfully endure both hits). He will now send offensive blackjacks to Morrisane. You can repeat the process to switch between defensive and offensive blackjacks. Clothes Talk to Siamun in the building east of the silk stall with the spinning wheel in Sophanem. If you have completed Icthlarin's Little Helper, you can take a carpet from south Pollnivneach into Sophanem or you can use the Pharaoh's sceptre to teleport to Jalsavrah (Pyramid Plunder). Siamun is a rude, gruff character who wants either three dyes or three hides '''of the same animal'. Giving him hides or pelts will have him offer a new variety of desert clothes, while giving him dyes will have him offer Menaphite clothing (all detailed below). The only hides Siamun will accept are cowhides, wolf or snake skins, or wool (not balls of wool). He will not accept bank notes. You can bank at the Sophanem bank if you have completed Contact!, else run to Nardah to bank. Once you have given Siamun the items, he will begin shipping clothing. The clothes shop is stocked by Ali at this point, if you wish to switch between the Menaphite and desert clothes offered continue on. If you talk to Ali Morrisane back in Al-Kharid, he will ask that you return to Sophanem and ask Siamun to make additional clothing. Now you'll need to deliver him whichever batch of items you didn't deliver last time - dyes or hides. If you do so, Ali Morrisane will stock the other set of clothes. Giving Siamun the three dyes will result in Ali stocking red and purple Menaphite items (hat, top, robe and kilt). Giving him three hides or pelts will cause Ali to stock the Fez, two varieties of desert top, desert robes (not the default variety), and desert legs. He will only stock one set of items at a time and you can switch back and forth indefinitely by providing Siamun with more materials. Category:Minigames